Jeoffrey (Water Element)
Attuning to this shard Attuning to Jeoffrey requires meditation over a calm bowl of water, a placid lake, or a similarly calm source of water while contemplating the attributes of Elemental Water NOTE: Attuning to both Jeoffrey & Kevin: Water + Metal * Blood curse: expend 3 charges from each to cast 'Bestow Curse' on a target humanoid. Curse is a randomly-determined form of lycanthropy, and if not cast on 'self' the target must pass a DC15 WIS save or be charmed by you until the next full moon. * Spread Disease: expend 5 charges each to cast 'Contagion' (+9 to hit, save DC: 17). In addition to the normal effects, while the target suffers from the disease, the first time a humanoid comes within 5' of the target they must pass a DC10 CON save or also fall victim to the disease (subsequent saves are made at the full difficulty) * Cure Lycanthropy: Cast 'Remove Curse' to end effects of Lycanthropy on target for 1 charge (either shard) * Control the Beast Within: If you are afflicted with lycanthropy, you have full control of yourself and your form, except on nights of the full moon (no alignment changes) Rules and Abilities Shard of the Elemental Mask These rules are common to all elemental shards (upgrades in bold) * Has a maximum number of charges equal to the attuned character's level plus 1 * Character does not regain HP or Hit Dice after a long rest * This shard regains a total number of charges equal to the number of Hit Dice a character would normally recover all charges on a Long Rest * Attunement cannot be ended voluntarily - must be attuned to another character * Can use 1''' '''0 charges to make a ranged spell attack up to 60' (attack bonus: 3 + character's proficiency bonus), which deals 2D8 damage of one of that element's associated damage types * Can speak telepathically with the party to a range of at least 100' Shard of Water These properties are currently known. Additional powers may be granted as deeper insight into the element is gained. * Gain ability to breathe underwater and a Swimming speed of 20' equal to your walking speed (unless user already has a better swim speed) * Cast 'Alter Self' for 1''' '''0 charges, no concentration required * Cast 'Water Breathing' for a number of charges equal to number of targets divided by 3 (rounded up) * Cast 'Polymorph' on self, retaining own WIS, INT & CHA (similar to Wildshape). Charges expended is equal to the CR of the chosen Beast if the Beast has a swimming speed (round down), double the CR (round up) if the chosen form does not. * Polymorph into a large Water Elemental for up to 1 10 minutes by expending 5 charges, maintaining own WIS, INT & CHA * When attuned to Jeoffrey you gain proficiency in the Deception Skill. If you already have Deception as a proficiency, you gain expertise. Combo Powers While attuned to multiple Shards, additional powers are unlocked: Metal (Kevin) * Blood curse: expend 3 charges from each to cast 'Bestow Curse' on a target humanoid. Curse is a randomly-determined form of lycanthropy, and if not cast on 'self' the target must pass a DC15 WIS save or be charmed by you until the next full moon. * Spread Disease: expend 5 charges each to cast 'Contagion' (+9 to hit, save DC: 17). In addition to the normal effects, while the target suffers from the disease, the first time a humanoid comes within 5' of the target they must pass a DC10 CON save or also fall victim to the disease (subsequent saves are made at the full difficulty) * Cure Lycanthropy: Cast 'Remove Curse' to end effects of Lycanthropy on target for 1 charge (either shard) * Control the Beast Within: If you are afflicted with lycanthropy, you have full control of yourself and your form, except on nights of the full moon (no alignment changes) Attributes of Elemental Water These are some of the elemental attributes associated with Elemental Water Primary Attribute Personality Traits Physical Traits * Water is highly mutable and is associated with shapechanging Emotional States * Can get agitated when in the presence of his elemental opposite, fire. Negative Traits * Water is deceptive. It changes perception Elemental Damage Types * Cold (with Metal) * * * * Asphyxiation (for air-breathing creatures) Other Traits * Category:Island of Tireth NPC Category:Campaign: Island of Tireth Category:Rock Category:Shards of the Elemental Mask